Freddy Fazebear's Pizzaria
by TacoTuesday69
Summary: Namira and Daedric have now arrived at a placed called Freddy Fazebear's Pizzaria. The two went in and witnessed a fight between the manager and a security who said at night the animatronic's attack him at night. The manager soon saw the two and offered Namira the job.


We walked down the street for about 10 minutes before coming to a building with a big banner saying "Grand Opening." Daedric being the ass he was decided to "accidently" drop me on the side walk.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL MAN!?"I said standing up rubbing my back.

"Hey you kept punching me half way here. You kinda got it coming."He said calmly crossing his arms.

"You are an ass sometimes."I huffed.

"You are what you eat~"He smirked and winked at me.

I twitched then looked up at the place."Freddy Fazebear Pizza...are you serious...this is a kids place. I am bad with brats."

"Look."Daedric says turning my head toward a "Help Wanted. Will take anyone."

I frowned."Wait...A security guard? Dont I need to be a certified cop or something?"

"I don't see that any where in that poster. So I say lets go."He pushes me through the door.

The place was big and of course a place for little kids. Party hats,tables,balloons, everything you can think of for a kid party time. It also looked new. Daedric and I walked through the place checking it out.

We stopped by a stage with 3 animatronics standing there. The curtains were open with a "Caution Wet Floor" sign in the middle of it.

"Wait here Namira. Ill go find the manager."Daedric said walking off.

"Alright."I responded looking around it was quiet...very quiet...I got an odd feeling too. Looking around I turned to see the animatronics. They stood there still. Lifeless. Their eyes has this stare that gave me a chill down my spine."Ick..."

Daedric came back with a confuses expression."He isnt in his office weird."

"I am pretty sure he is some-"

"NO NO FUCK NO... AM DONE I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"A man in a security guard outfit stopped out of the kitchen yelling.

"Markus please! You must not over react. They aren't even re-"

"BULLSHIT! I HAVE WORKED HERE FOR 2 NIGHTS AND THOSE UGLY FUCKEN ROBOTS TRIED TO ATTACK ME!"The man yelled.

"You must be seeing things cause of the lack of sleep!"The man in a suit said.

"NO I AM NOT FRANCIS! FUCK YOU AND YOUR CREW YOU CAN KISS MY ASS GOODBYE CAUSE I FUCKEN QUIT!"The man then pulled off his badge threw it on the ground and left.

Daedric and I watched as the man left leaving the man in the suit speechless. He sighed then looked over and gave us a small smile.

"Hello. Sorry for that scene he just...was stressed out that's all."The man said walking over to us."Hi I am Francis. I am the manager of Freddy Fazebear's Pizzaria." He smiled holding out his hand.

"Yo I'm Daedric and this lovely one is Namira."Daedric says introducing us shaking the manager's hand.

"Oh well nice to meet you two."Francis smiled shaking my hand as well. He had a really firmed grip."Now what can I help you two with?"

"I am looking for a job, Daedric says you are hiring so I thought I come in."I said quickly cause Daedric had a bad habit of talking for me.

"Well I guess you came the right time. Our only position open is well, a security guard for graveyard shift."He said giving a small chuckle.

"I mean I wouldn't mind it but, no waitress or cashier positions open?"I asked with a small frown.

"Not even janitor. I mean anyone can be a security guard, I don't look at license for being a cop or anything its just a simple task of making sure everything is alright in the Pizzaria."He smiled.

I looked at Daedric giving him a very unsure expression. I didn't mind the hours or position just what that other guy said kind of startles me. Daedric smiled then turn toward's Francis."When can she start?"

"Tonight. Right away."Francis says hesitatingly.

"Alright. Ill take the job."I smiled softly.

Francis smiled brightly."Oh! Good! Come with me we have paper's to fill out."He said happily as he began to head toward his office greeting his employee's. We both followed behind Francis smiling softly.

Finally. A job. My very first job. I am excited.


End file.
